bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrazyCow12/The Wasp/Hornet Hive
This is a new level/dugeon style minigame. It can be found by jumping into the 25 bee gate's instant converter. After jumping in, it will teleport you to a new location. There will be a teleprorter where you came from that takes you out of the wasp zone and to the instant converter. In front of you will be 4 brave bees and in the middle of them, a vicous bee (no, not the rouge vicious bee(that's his brother)). after approching them, they will have some dialouge. P.S I do not exspect Onett to add all these ideas and this is only me exspresing my imagination and creativity when I feel bored. *note that wasps may be changed into hornets depending on popularity and fan choice. Vicious bee: hold it right threre! Only athorized bees past this point! Vicious bee: Wait, do you even know where you are right now! Vicious bee: You're in wasp* territory! Vicious: Why we're where you ask? Well a couple of days ago the wasps found a way to get to our side of the mountain and kidnapped our queen! Vicious Bee: I know it's terrible! So we are here to take her back! Vicious Bee: Why we're still here you ask? Well... we are currently having some issues with the wasps increasing their defenses. Vicous Bee: You wanna help? Well, you do have a fair amount of bees. Lets see what you got kid. Vicious Bee: But first, prove to me you can handle it. Vicious bee gives you 5 quests to test your strength before you can verse the wasps. (Always During) Vicious Bee: You wondering why I can talk? Well, Science bear gave me a translator just in case any bee keeper came here and found us. (after quests 3 and 4): Great job kiddo, next time could you do that a bit faster? Quests *Quest 1: Basic Beginings: Defeat 10 ladybugs, 10 rhino beetles, and 1 spider. *Vicious Bee: Let's start with something easy, even a baby could do it. Defeat 10 ladybugs, 10 rhino beetles, and 1 spider. *Rewards: None *Vicious Bee: What? You thougth you were getting paid? Of course not! It was you who wanted to join! *Quest 2: Bug Popper: Defeat 15 ladybugs, 20 rhino beetles, 3 spiders, and 10 mantises. *Vicious Bee: Now I am going to start upping the intensity. We can only have the best of the best. Defeat 15 ladybugs, 20 rhino beetles, 3 spiders, and 10 mantises. *Rewards: None *Vicious Bee: Fine. The next quests you will get rewards. *Quest 3: Monster Hunter: Defeat 15 scorpions, 5 werewolves, and 10 spiders. *Vicious Bee: Wow. You're still trying, most people give up at this point from waiting for the mobs to re-spawn. *Vicious Bee: Time to get serious. Defeat 15 scorpions, 5 werewolves, and 10 spiders. *Rewards: 750 000 honey, 7 tickets, 10 royal jelly, and 2 stingers *Quest 4: Ant Extravaganza: Defeat 100 ants, 20 army ants, 40 flying ants, 10 giant ants, and 30 fire ants. *Vicious Bee: I'm pretty sure you've already met panda bear, right? Well then I'm pretty sure he told you about the ants? *(If you have done his ant quests): Good well this quest is all about them. Defeat 100 ants, 20 army ants, 40 flying ants, 10 giant ants, and 30 fire ants. *(if you haven't then you must get to the ant quests): You havn't? Well go learn them from him first. *Reward: 1 000 000 honey, 20 tickets, 30 royal jelly, 5 stingers, 50 sunflower seeds. *Quest 5: Mini-boss and boss mayhem: Deal 3 000 000 damage to the Stump Snail, get a score of 1 000 000 or higher in the stick bug challenge, defeat 10 Rouge Vicious Bees, 3 king beetles, and 2 tunnel bears. *Vicious Bee: You have all ready met good ol' Stumpy right? *Vicious Bee: How about the groovy Stickbug? *Vicious Bee: Oh and what about my brother Rouge Vicious Bee? He has been cauing a lot of trouble. *Vicious Bee: What about the secret to finding King Beetle? *Vicious Bee: Don't worry, this is the last one. *Vicious Bee: If you met all of the other mobs, I bet you have already found the hidden Tunnel Bear, I hope. *Vicious Bee: Because this quest is the hardest and last one, so stay optomistic. *Rewards: 3 000 000 honey, 50 tickets, 100 royal jelly, 15 stingers, 75 of each treat (except star treat, obviously), and 100 moon charms *Vicious Bee: Wow, you've done it! I really never thought for a moment you would do it! *Vicious Bee: Welp that means you're allowed to go through, you are stronger then I thought. *Vicious Bee: But don't go running off just yet! *Vicious Bee: Defeat some wasps for me and I will give you some rewards *Vicious Bee: and don't forget to try and get our queen back! Wasp Quests After obtaining acess to the wasp hive, Vicious Bee will give you quests about defeating wasps that get progressivly more difficult as you do more of ' the same quest.' (Always Before) Vicious Bee: Here's a quest. Go get those wasps! (Alwyas During) Vicious Bee: If you're not done, don't talk to me. (Always After) Vicious Bee: Good job, here's your reward. Wasp Walloping: Defeat 3 Wasps (+ 3 per same quest done)(Given along with Save The Queen)(repeatable) Rewards: 150 000 honey (+ 50 000 per 3 more wasps defeated), 5 stingers and 3 tickets (+ 1 per 3 more wasps defeated) Quality, Not Quanity: Defeat 10 level X wasps. ( must be a level you have already defeated) Rewards: 350 000 honey (+ 100 000 per level), 8 tickets and 3 stingers Save The queen: Get to the final floor and SAVE THE QUEEN (always given when you ask him the first time) Rewards: 750 000 000 honey, 500 tickets, 500 royal jelly, 75 stingers, 150 of each treat (except star treats), 300 moon charms, and 1 star treat. Wasp Hive *note that this is suppose to be a VERY hard fight for players There will be a big circle patch of grass with the wasp hive in the center. There will be a doorway into the hive and entering will cause it to say "Are you sure you want to enter". Press no and you will be back in front of the doorway, press yes and you will be set into the hive. there are 16 levels each progressing with difficulty with the fianl floor being a boss and where the queen is. It starts with level one wasps on floor 1 and each level up makes the wasps go up a level. Once defeating a floor, a ladder will appear to the next floor and once you climb up it, the floor will close and you can not go down any longer. The size of each floor would be about the size of the top field. Once you have done the wasp hive challenge, a gate will roll down in front of the door and walking up to it will cause it to say "The gate seems inpenetrable, maybe check back in X minutes (it takes 5 minutes to be able to do it again). The drops from wasps are: Stingers which drop 3% of the time (+ 3% Per wasp level) e.g level1=3%, level 2=6% e.t.c, 10 000 honey (+ 5 000 per wasp level) The wasps health starts at 500 and adds 500 per level Floors: Floor 1: 3 level 1 wasps Floor 2: 5 level 2 wasps Floor 3: 6 level 3 wasps Floor 4: 6 level 4 wasps Floor 5: 7 level 5 wasps Floor 6: 7 level 6 wasps, Floor 7: 8 level 7 wasps, Floor 8: 8 level 8 wasps, Floor 9: 9 level 9 wasps, Floor 10: 10 level 10 wasps, Floor 11: 10 level 11 wasps, Floor 12: 10 level 12 wasps, Floor 13: 11 level 13 wasps, Floor 14: 11 level 14 wasps, Floor 15: 13 level 15 wasps, Floor 16: 5 level 16 wasps, and the Queen Wasp (level 16) 1 000 000 health (does not save) Queen Bee Attacks: Stinger Sniper- The Queen Wasp points her stinger at the player and shoots 6 stingers at the player dealing 1/6 of the player's health (before damage reduction) with a 1.5 second interval. Stinger Swarm- 10 stingers come out of the ground around the Queen wasp and shoot quickly at the player Drone Summon- Queen Wasp summons 3 wasps (level between 10-15) Spike Swarm- Equivilent to the visious bees' random attack Wax Baracade- every time Queen Wasp reaches 75%, 50%, or 50% health, she summons a wax barracade that blocks all damage (health is 5 000) After defeating Queen Wasp, a ladder to the 17th floor will pop up and going up it you will meet Queen Bee. Queen Bee: What! A beekeeper! Queen Bee: I thought Vicious Bee was coming? Queen Bee: Oh! He didn't have anough strength to get through the wasps. Queen Bee: well good thing you are here brave bee keeeper. Queen Bee: I am forever in debt to you. Queen Bee: Once we are back to you're hive I will join and help you. Queen Bee: Plus, our hive needs a new queen anyways. Queen Bee: Lets go back to Vicious Bee (You instantly get teleported to Vicious Bee) Vicious Bee: You rescued Queen Bee!? Queen Bee: Yes, and I will be joining this young beekeeper's hive too. Vicious Bee: But what about our hive? Queen Bee: Well, i think it's time to get a new queen for the hive. Vicious Bee: Well if you say so. Vicious Bee: And kid, I will still be here for more quests, need to keep the wasps in check.. You are instantly teleported to you're hive and you obtain the Queen Bee Egg and now you earn your rewards. Queen Bee Stats: Collects 50 in 1 second Converts 1 000 in 2 seconds (I am going to trigger every American)ColoUr: ColoUrless Speed: 28 Energy: 50 Attack:5 Gifted Hive Bonus: +150% Pollen Abilites: Drone Summon- Summons 5 gifted level 15 Basic Bees that work for the player for 1 minute Honey Boost: Raise your instant conversion to 100% for 15 seconds Iron Fist: A giant iron fist comes out of Queen Bee's right wing and smashes into the ground collecting all the pollen in a 7x7 radius. Description The queen of all bees. She rules the hive with an iron fist, litterally. Likes: Sunflower Seeds Likes all fields except the Stump field Category:Blog posts